


Hair

by sassy_lion



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_lion/pseuds/sassy_lion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd been waiting impatiently nearly twenty minutes before a man, probably only 28 at the oldest, stepped out of the TARDIS doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I know exactly where this came from.... [This blog](http://featuresblogs.chicagotribune.com/entertainment_tv/2008/11/twilight-rob-pa.html), the picture and the strange thought of this post coming true.... This was originally a regular drabble until the Muse Taunter, pushed for a double. 200 words exactly in OpenOffice Writer.

*~*

  
Donna stepped into the circle of light cast by the street lamp. She'd been waiting impatiently nearly twenty-five minutes before a man, probably only thirty at the very oldest, stepped out of the TARDIS doors. He was dressed in a pair of jeans, a white dress shirt, a cream colored checked sport coat and still in trainers. Donna tutted, but admitted to herself that the trainers looked better with jeans than they had with the suit.

He'd regenerated and was still skinny and daft looking, nevertheless she'd know him anywhere. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it'd all clicked when she'd heard the TARDIS materializing outside her flat. There would be no death for her, not anytime soon if she had her way. Her brain had simply needed a break from being a Time Lord. Five years worth was long enough.

She cleared her throat none-to-subtly and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Donna--" he stuttered, noticing her and panicked slightly. "How-- You don't-- I couldn't have-- Did I?"

"I can see your hair has only gotten worse." She laughed at his gob smacked look and led him back inside her flat for tea and a chat.


End file.
